Just Call My Name
by YukiNuvola
Summary: gak pandai buat summary.. Dino's death.. silahkan baca :


Hallo minna-san. Ini fic pertama di Fandom KHR dan di FFn. Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan karna saya masih belajar buat bikin fic. Hope you enjoy it.

Warning: maybe OOC, Chara-death, typo bertebaran seperti virus, gaje, de el el

KHR © Akira Amano

Just call my name © Yuki-Chan D'Cloud

Pair: D18 (Dino & Hibari)

Genre: maybe Hurt/Comfort and angst

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Just call my name

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat tidak Ia inginkan. Dino Cavallone tutor sekaligus kekasih dari Hibari Kyouya pergi meninggalkan dia dan semua teman dan kerabatnya. "Andaikan kau tidak menepati janjimu kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ini." gumam Hibari yang berada di sebelah makam kekasihnya.

_**Flashback**_

**-Hibari PoV-**

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada satu pun yang menarik. Aku hanya duduk di ruang kedisiplinan tempat dimana aku biasa mengerjakan tugas-tugas ku.

"Kyouya~" tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu ruang kedisiplinan tanpa permisi atau tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ya, dia adalah Dino Cavallone. Tutor sekaligus kekasihku.

"Ada apa Haneuma?" jawabku ketus. "Kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu ya?" timpal ku lagi sembari memberinya _deathglare_ gratis.

"Ah Kyouya, kau selalu begitu terhadapku. Padahal aku sudah susah-susah datang dari Italy untuk bertemu dengamu." kata Dino sambil berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan ini setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan ini terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau apa Haneuma?" jawabku ketus sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin sedingin es yang ada di kutub utara.

"Ah, kau ini selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." katanya sambil menggembungkan pipi nya. "Sesekali panggil aku dengan sebutan Dino."

Sekilas aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Dino. Aku tahu ia malu setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Menurutku dia err.. Imut ketika dia sedang _blushing_. Dan alasan itulah mengapa aku mencintainya.

"Hah, memangnya akhir-akhir ini aku belum menyebut namamu?" yang bersangkutan hanya duduk di sofa dengan wajah tertunduk malu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan wajahnya pun memerah.

"Hhh.." aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah jika itu maumu Dino." wajahnya makin memerah ketika aku menyebutkan namanya. Jika ada benda apapun yang berwarna merah pasti warna merah itu sudah kalah dengan warna merah di wajah Dino.

Hening. Selama beberapa menit ruangan ini hening. tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang mencoba memulai memecah kesunyian ini. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan selain ini? Jika tidak ada silahkan pergi dari sini." aku pun mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Ah, itu hari minggu nanti kau ada waktu tidak? Kalau ada waktu bisakah kau datang ke restoran Namimori?" Jawab Dino ketika raut wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawabku _to the point_ sambil meminum teh hangat yang ada di meja kerjaku.

"Kumohon datanglah." pinta Dino dengan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya yang menurutku sangat menjijikkan.

"Hhh.." aku menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan datang ke restoran itu." kulihat raut wajah Dino pun berubah menjadi senang. "Tapi jika kau terlambat 1 detik saja. Kamikorosu." kataku sambil menjulurkan tonfa kebanggaan ku ke arahnya. Seketika Dino pun langsung _sweetdrop_.

"Ok, Kalau begitu aku tunggu kau di restoran Namimori pukul 20.00, aku sudah membooking meja nya." kata Dino dengan semangat.

"Hnn.." aku hanya menjawab singkat. Dino menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di **Singgasana** ku.

"Terima kasih ya Kyouya~" Dino pun mencium pipiku. Aku hanya mematung di buatnya. setelah ia mencium pipiku wajah ku menjadi memerah.

"Hahaha. kau imut sekali kalau sedang _blushing _Kyouya." wajahku langsung tambah memerah setelah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Sekali lagi kau menertawakan ku, Kamikorosu." aku mencoba men _deathglare_ Dino dengan wajah yang memerah. Tapi, sepertinya deathglare itu tidak mempan terhadapnya.

"Hahaha.. Ok kalau begitu sampai bertemu di restoran Namimori ya Kyouya~" ia langsung pergi dari ruangan ini. Dan raut wajahku masih belum bisa kembali seperti semula.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Dan hari ini aku ada acara _dinner_ dengan tutor sekaligus kekasihku Dino Cavallone di salah satu restoran di kota Namimori.

Jam dinding di rumah ku menunjukkan pukul 19.30 dan saatnya aku pergi ke restoran itu. Aku hanya menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan jas berwarna hitam dan aku menggunakan celana jeans hitam panjang. Tidak lupa juga aku menggunakan jam tangan pemberian Dino.

Ketika aku keluar rumah firasatku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tetapi, aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan firasat buruk itu dengan tidak memikirkannya.

Aku melangkah menuju ke restoran Namimori tempat kami akan bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu untuk _dinner_. Dan tidak terasa aku sudah berjalan selama 20 menit dan sekarang aku sudah sampai di restoran Namimori.

Suasana dari restoran tersebut jika aku lihat dari luar biasa saja. Tetapi, ternyata aku salah. Ketika aku masuk di restoran ini aku merasakan hal yang berbeda ketika di luar. Sudah terlihat dari _furniture_ yang di pakai di restoran ini semua terlihat mewah. Dan itu sudah menyatakan kalau ini termasuk restoran yang mewah.

"Selamat malam tuan. Apa anda sudah mem _booking_ meja?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita yang mempunyai mata berwarna biru keunguan yang seirama dengan warna rambutnya yang mempunyai potongan rambut yang menurutku err.. mirip dengan buah nanas dan di mata sebelah kanan di pasang penutup mata yang aku tidak ketahui untuk apa ia menggunakannya.

"Apa ada meja yang dipesan oleh lelaki yang bernama Dino Cavallone?" tanyaku kepada pelayan perempuan itu. Pelayan perempuan itu mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil yang disimpan dii saku rok nya.

"Silahkan ikuti saya tuan." katanya sambil berjalan menuju meja yang di tuju.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan akhirnya kami berhenti di salah satu meja yang terletak di pojok dekat kaca sehingga aku dapat melihat ke arah jalanan. Di atas meja itu ada kertas bertuliskan _RESERVED FOR DINO CAVALLONE._ Aku pun langsung duduk di salah satu kursi. Setelah aku duduk, pelayan perempuan itu langsung mengambil kertas tadi.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin anda pesan silahkan panggil saya saja." kata pelayan perempuan itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ku.

Jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30. dan ini menyatakan kalau si Haneuma itu sudah telat satu setengah jam. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Tetapi, tiba-tiba _handphone_ yang ada di saku celana ku bergetar. Aku langsung mengambil _handphone_ ku untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi. Ternyata ada 1 pesan masuk. Dan itu dari Dino.

_**Kyo**__**uya, maaf aku telat. Mobilku mogok ketika sedang di perjalanan menuju restoran. Jadi tolong tunggu aku sebentar lagi. Aku pasti akan datang.**_

"Cih, dasar Haneuma." aku hanya mendengus kesal sembari melihat ke arah jalanan. Firasat buruk yang selama ini aku sudah tidak aku fikirkan tiba-tiba muncul di benak ku lagi. 'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa' gumamku dalam hati.

Tak terasa 10 menit pun telah berlalu. Aku masih menunggu Dino datang sambil melihat kearah jalanan. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang aku tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi pun terlihat sedang berlari sambil ter engah-engah. Dia memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan senada dengan celana dan jas nya dan dia juga menggunakan dasi berwarna hitam.

Aku yang melihat dia datang pun bersyukur karena firasatku yang aku rasakan selama ini tidak benar.

Tetapi.

1..

2..

3..

BRAAK!

Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga para pengunjung di restoran ini dan sekitarnya, dan tidak luput pula terdengar di telingaku. Ya, itu adalah suara tabrakan. Dino tertabrak mobil yang sedang melaju kencang untuk mengejar lampu merah ketika Dino akan menyebrang ke arah terlempar kurang lebih lima meter dari tempat dia tertabrak.

"Dino!" aku yang sedang duduk manis pun langsung refleks bangun dari kursi dan berlari keluar ke tempat Dino tertabrak.

"Dino!" aku hanya bisa menyebut namanya. Jas putihnya ternodai oleh pekatnya warna darah itu. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar pun langsung datang menghampiri.

"kyou,,ya. Maaf aku terlambat." kata Dino dengan suara yang lirih. Aku yang mendengar kata-kata itu pun hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya erat-erat sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Dino, kekasihku tidak pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

"Kyou,,ya." katanya lagi. Suaranya semakin mengecil. "Akhirnya kau menyebut namaku tanpa aku yang meminta." bulir air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan langsung jatuh melewati pelupuk mataku dan membuat aliran sungai yang kecil.

"Maukah kau memanggil namaku lagi?" pinta Dino.

"Dino, kumohon jangan pergi dan meninggalkan aku." dengan suara bergetar aku berharap padanya.

"Maaf. Sepertinya keinginanmu tidak bisa aku wujudkan Kyouya." jawabnya. "_Ti amo _Kyouya." dan setelah mengatakan hal itu ia pun tersenyum kecil dan matanya pun tertutup untuk selamanya.

_**Flashback End**_

Dan sekarang langit pun seakan tahu perasaan dari Hibari Kyouya saat ini. Hibari Kyouya, seorang remaja laki-laki yang telah di tinggal pergi selamanya oleh Dino Cavallone. Kekasih dan sekaligus tutornya. Hibari hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati di bawah hujan yang mengguyur kota Namimori. "Selamat tidur Dino. Lain kali kita pasti akan bertemu kembali." Hibari tersenyum sesaat sembari menatap makam dari kekasihnya dan beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Hibari meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajahnya yang dihiasi aliran sungai kecil yang melewati pelupuk matanya yang tersamarkan oleh hujan yang mengguyur saat itu.

**THE END**

Yup akhirnya fic KHR pertamaku selesai juga :D

Maaf kalo masih jelek. Banyak Typo atau endingnya gantung de el el. Soalnya saya masih baru di sini. Maaf juga jika ada fic yang sama sprti fic ini. Percayalah ini adalah hasil dari otak pentium satu milik saya.Yak akhir kata mohon review nya. But, please no flame. Ok?


End file.
